


StormRider

by ShadowedLens07



Category: Danny Phantom, Sky High (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danny Fenton is Danny Rider, Danny doesn't follow Social Norms, Danny is a Loner, Danny is not Half Ghost, It frustrates everyone, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedLens07/pseuds/ShadowedLens07
Summary: "Hey, hey now! Don't stop talking to me, Driver! Come in, Driver, come in! Don't tell me that strike took out you're radio, too!""We hear you, StormRider. Just a bit shocked to see a young man literally riding the storm."No one expected for someone to save them when the buss got stuck in a storm, and no one expected that they would develop a crush on their mystery savor either.





	1. Entrance and Resuce

A strike of lightening flashed next to the long yellow bus, causing an uproar of screams to sound through out the bus. Ron Wilson, the overweight man driving the flying bus, calmly picked up the radio while keeping his eyes on the sky.

"Mayday, mayday. This is SkyDriver. Calling out to all other Drivers and MotherShip for assistance. I am stuck in this storm with a bus full of kids, and my GPS has given out. Please someone answer this SOS. Over and out." All of the students were shocked into silence. They hadn't known that their GPS was out, they were now literally flying blind.

The radio buzzed, catching everyone's attention. They all stared at the radio, trying to force it to work, trying to force someone to answer their plea for help. The radio went silent for a bit before buzzing again. And voices started to come out of the speakers. No, a voice.

"Hello. Hello. This is StormRider, calling out to SkyDriver to answer his plea. Talk to me, Driver. Over and out." The voice was scratchy and had buzzes clouding the voice, but it brought hope to the students and driver.

"This is SkyDriver, here. Where are you, StormRider?" Everyone was looking for a ship or a bus or a plane out of their windows now. Looking for anything that was not a storm cloud or lightening bolt.

"I see you, SkyDriver. You're right above me." This shocked the bus, and everyone started to try and look beneath them to see the mysterious aircraft. "Am I safe to assume that this is a bus full of Sky High students?" This shocked them even more so.

"Y-Yes, this is. Why? And how did you get beneath us?" Ron was very confused. He hadn't heard a thing, and the only ones that should be able to hear this radio length are Sky High and other Drivers. This "StormRider" shouldn't have to ask that question is he was either.

"Cause that would be about the only reason to drive into a storm like this one with a bus full of kids, if not to get them to school. Now, I am going to come up next to you on port side, or your left side, if you didn't know. That should answer you're second question." Everyone watched in anticipation out for the left hand side windows, waiting to see an amazing and state of the act aircraft. What they saw was even more amazing.

Now, flying beside them was a figure riding on a longer and wider than normal snowboard, accompanied by a swallow-tailed kite and a horse that was running on the clouds. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. The figure was close enough to the bus for the student to tell that he was male, and not much older than the juniors on the bus now. He was wearing mostly black, except for his arms where they could make out light blue almost white stripes from his shoulder to his wrist, where he seemed to be wearing gloves of some kind. His face was covered by the extended neck of his shirt and some kind of old style flying goggles. The board that he was flying on looked like it was an elongated snowboard and that his boots were attached to the board itself, and they could see even from the twelve yards that separated them from the stranger that his board was a silvery blue color while his boots were black. The swallow-tailed kite that flew beside him was much larger than it should be, and it's colors were wrong. The kite seemed to be a black and grey color, when it should be a black and white color. The horse was even more amazing. It was a reddish-brown mustang, with a white star and black socks. The stallion was running on the clouds themselves and kicking up pieces of it, as if the stallion was running through a desert and there were clouds of kicked up sand in it's wake.

Everyone was in awe of the trio, so in awe that they forgot where they were at that moment. Well, that is, until another flash of lightening struck near them. They all jumped. And there was buzzing in the radio again.

"Hey, hey now! Don't stop talking to me, Driver! Come in, Driver, come in! Don't tell me that strike took out you're radio, too!" The voice was clearer now and sounded worried and concerned. Some of the kids looked out of the windows to see that StormRider had his hand on his left ear, which probably housed the device that allowed him to talk to them.

"We hear you, StormRider. Just a bit shocked to see a young man literally riding the storm." Ron said. His voice was slightly airy from awe and disbelief.

Those looking out the window, saw StormRider throwing his head back in silent laughter. His board tilted up, and he shot up into the sky and disappeared into the storm clouds. Only to reappear in front of them from below. He looked like he was holding his stomach and shaking off the laughter.

"Yeah, I can understand that. Haha…. Now then, I'm just going to escort you out of the storm and take you to Sky High. And before you ask, yes I know where it is. I have Atmokinesis Sensing, so I can sense and predict the weather naturally, but I can also track anything in the air." This surprised everyone on the bus. This young man couldn't be older than a sophomore. How did he have such control over such a complicated power? "After I go out this time, I won't be coming back on until I get you to Sky High, alright? Over and out." And with that the radio went dead, and StormRider started to move forward at a faster pace than before. "Roger that, over and out." Ron replied, before matching StormRider's speed and started to follow him through the storm.

Everyone notices that while StormRider is in front of them, the stallion stayed on their left side and the swallow-tailed kite moved to their right side. And they stayed there. The whole time that they moved through the storm, they stayed in their positions even if their were strong winds or lightening strikes, they didn't even flinch. Which begged the question of how often they saved people, and an even better question, how often they went flying through storms.

Different groups of people began to huddle together to discuss their saviour. And there were two main groups that stood out over all the others. One group consisted of Will Stronghold, Layla Williams, Warren Peace, Zach Jose, Magenta Queen, and Ethan Pryce who were all juniors at Sky High. They were also known as the "Saviours" of Sky High. They had saved their school from crashing and their classmates, teachers, and parents from being turned into babies in their freshmen year. Will has super strength and flying, Layla has Agrokinesis, Warren Pyrokinesis, Zach could glow, Magenta transformed into a guinea-pig, and Ethan has Self-De-Solidification. Yes, they saved the school. The second group was composed of Penny Lent, Lance Dover AKA Lash, and Spencer Scove AKA Speed. They were known as the "Villain Trio" of Sky High. They had teamed up with Gwen Grayson AKA Royal Pain AKA Susan Tenney in taking over the school and turning everyone into babies. They had sent the year after that in prison, but now they were back in school to complete their senior year, not that they had a choice. Penny has Self-Duplication, Lash has Plasticity, and Speed has Hyper Speed.

Going to the center of the bus, the "Saviors" of Sky High are discussing the stranger that had saved him.

"Why do you think he's in this storm?" Ethan asked curiously, looking behind him at Layla and Will. He had become a lot more out going over the years, losing his striped sweater and yellow button down shirt for an orange jacket and a yellow t-shirt while keeping the green plaid pants, but switched to red sneakers. He stilled cared for rules and grades, but wasn't as uptight about it any more.

"Don't know, maybe he likes being inside of them, or something?" Layla half answered, looking back to Ethan then to the left to Magenta and Zach in the seat across from them. She had changed the least out of all of them. The only changes being that she now wore light green flats with clear tights with light green leaf patterns on them, and grew out her hair to tie it behind her in a loose braid. She also had vines covering her arms and neck, and most people didn't know but her vines covered her whole body and acted like a suit of armor that had no weight to it.

"Oh man! StormRider is such a cool name! But not as cool as mine, Right Mag?" Zach asked Magenta, who just rolled her eyes and looked away from her boyfriend. Zach had mostly stayed the same, up had become more aware over time. He now wore white jeans, yellow sneakers, a neon yellow long-sleeve shirt, a white and yellow plaid button down short sleeve shirt on top left unbuttoned, and had traded his old white visor for a new white ball cap.

"I could care less about why he's in the storm, and his name is much cooler than any of the names you have ever come up with for yourself, Zach. But why do you think he isn't going to Sky High?" Magenta asked everyone looking to pasted Warren, who was in the seat in front of her to look at StormRider. She had grown more talkative over the years, probably from having Zach as a boyfriend. Magenta now wore dark purple jeans with rips to show black ties underneath, a long silver chain replaces a belt inside the belt loops, black combat boots with steel toes laced up to her mid-calves, a black long-sleeve turtle-neck underneath a purple camo tank-top, silver skull earrings with black crystal eyes, and leather and silver bracelets wrapped around her wrists.

"What do you mean, Mag?" Asked Will. He placed a hand on his girlfriend's leg when she jumped from a crack of thunder, and Layla smiled at him. Will hadn't changed much over the years, but had lost the awkwardness that he had freshmen year. He now wore black jeans, brown leather belt, red sneakers, a white long-sleeve shirt with a blue t-shirt on top that had a white stars on the shoulders.

"He sounded about our age, didn't he?" Warren asked, glancing back at Will from the corner of his eye. While Warren still had his cold exterior, he had warmed up to Will and the others and talked more around them. He still wore his old leather jacket and biker gloves, but he now wore dark red cargo pants, black working boots, and a faded black t-shirt.

They fell silent as their gazes moved to the figure that was guiding their flying bus. Warren's question made them all think on that for a second. If this StormRider was the same age as them, then why wasn't he going to Sky High like the rest of them?

Moving to the very back of the bus, the "Villain Trio" of Sky High were discussing their mysterious savior.

"Do you think he's a hero or an anti?" Asked Penny, curiosity filling her voice as she glanced to the left to Lash and Speed in next seat over. A year in prison had changed Penny from the stuck up girl she was, to a calmer and more understanding young woman. She had changed her outfit and hair style too, changing her hair to a short bob with long bangs that move in front of her right eye. Penny now wore a denim skirt that reached mid-thigh, light blue translucent tights, a mid-sleeve faded orange shirt, a crop denim vest, and orange knee high sneakers with white laces.

"Does it matter? He's out of your league anyway." 'And mine.' Lash added as an after thought grimly, his eyes not drifting from the figure in front of the craft they rode in. While in prison he was able to discovered himself, and had gained a more understanding but subdued personality. He had kept his hair the way it was, and hadn't changed his outfit much. He still wore his black and white striped long sleeve shirt now underneath a plain black t-shirt with a purple side pocket, black cargo pants, and purple sneakers.

"Hmm… I wonder why we didn't see him then…" Speed said thoughtfully, glancing to the right at Lash and Penny. The year in prison had done the most damage to Speed out of all of them. He was no longer overweight and was a reasonable size, he hardly spoke loudly anymore and just kept to himself and his friends. Speed now wore black and red sneakers, white high socks, black running shorts, a red t-shirt with a white baseball design on it, a black sleeveless hoodie, and his black baseball cap.

"What do you mean, Speed?" Asked Penny's duplicate that sat next to her. She wasn't very comfortable with other people sitting next to her anymore.

"What Speed means, is that we definitely would have noticed him if he went to Sky High." Lash answered for Speed, understanding his need to stay silent.

"Well, if he doesn't go to Sky High, then where does he go to school? He couldn't've already graduated, he has to be the age of a junior or sophomore at least." Penny said in a strained voice from her window seat.

And this made the "Villain Trio" of Sky High think. Why was a super powered boy in his mid to late teens, not doing in a super powered school?


	2. Important Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE

_**IMPORTANT UPDATE** _

**I'm sure that many of you are wondering just what the hell is taking me so long to update my stories, and I'm sorry for the very long wait that all of you have had, but sadly, this is not an update. I'm posting this to inform you all that it will likely be a very long time before I update again.**

**Over the past year my Grandmother, who has been living with my parents since I was born, has recently pasted away last month after a very long decade of fighting for her life and slowly giving up over the years. It had hurt to watch her go, but she is now in a much better place and no longer in constant pain. Her funeral is now just a week away and I felt that I needed to explain my absence.**

**Writing Fanfiction and my own original stories was my way with dealing with the grief that had been building up from having to watch my Grandmother go through that while being her main caretaker throughout my highschool career and the stress of just putting on a happy and normal face. I would like to thank all of those that have been kind to me and have liked and complemented my stories and encouraged me to write more.**

**Thank you.**

**I will be coming back and I will be continuing some of my stories. I just need time to grieve and readjust my way of living. I will probably be revamping and/or revising a handful of my stories at a later time.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~ -_- As you can probably tell, I'm going for slash again, but the pairing is pretty minimal this time. The pairings are; Danny Rider/Fenton x Warren Peace, Danny Rider/Fenton x Lance Dover, or Lance Dover x Danny Rider/Fenton x Warren Peace. Those are your choices, choose wisely.  
> My Disclaimer; I do not own Danny Phantom or Sky High. Never have, never will. Sadly.


End file.
